Blood Runs Thicker Than Water
by tabithastodd
Summary: The life and times of the Aquadira family: half-veela, half-wizard. Apollo, Allegra and Saphira Aquadira and the trials that 6th year brings. Set in Half-Blood Prince. Draco/OC. Contains strong language and sexual content later.


"Don't worry Saphira. You'll be fine. The kids here are really nice, and they won't make fun of you. Magic is a big part of this school, so they won't pay mind to your tattoos. You'll be sorted into your correct house. The Sorting Hat is really good at that." I said as I kneeled down in front of my little sister, who was fidgeting with her new highlights.

"But Ally…" I shook my head. She bit her lip, and clutched Nyx's cage closer. Apollo and Draco were putting the rest of our baggage on the train, while I tried to convince my little sister to come to school.

"Saphira. Allegra. We have to go. The train is about to leave." Apollo said, coming over to where we were stood. He glanced at Saphira. "Fee. You'll be okay! Hogwarts is different from Muggle school." Saphira breathed a big sigh and nodded, her blue eyes, surrounded by silver tattoos crawling down her neck and arms, wide and nervous.

"I'm ready…I think." I stood up and brushed my silvery blonde hair off my shoulders. I straightened my uniform, the Slytherin crest showing.

"Okay, so you're going to go sit with the other first years. Apollo and I have to go to our house's compartments. I love you, Saphira. Have fun!" I waved her towards a nervous group of 11-12 year olds, all in plain black robes. She nervously glanced back at us before heading towards the kids, fear apparent on her face.

I turned and got on the train, heading to the back, where the 6th year Slytherins were. I made a face as I entered, seeing the little pug Pansy Parkinson all over my best friend, Draco Malfoy.

"Buzz off, pest." I snarled, and Pansy looked at me in shock and disgust.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in. A little half-breed slut. You're just like your whore of a mother, oh wait. She's in hiding from the Dark Lord and refuses to see you or your siblings! And- " she yelped, finding herself on the floor, shoved off the seats by Blaise Zabini.

"Yeah Parkinson? She's way better of a person than you are, you low-life." Blaise retorted. Pansy scoffed and got up, dusting herself off.

"Whatever. I'm done." She said before exiting the compartment. I rolled my eyes before sitting on the seat next to Draco. I hit the back of my head against the seat repeatedly.

"Did you finally get Saphira on the train?" Draco asked, his grey eyes curious. I nodded.

"Barely. She hates her tattoos and that bracer doesn't help anything. People still look at her like she's some freak." I absentmindedly rubbed the mark on my left inner forearm. Draco shot me a look and I stopped. I had totally forgotten about my mark. Luckily, it was under my robe sleeves, so I wasn't able to call the Dark Lord to where I was.

This summer had marked a big achievement for my family and I. We had finally received the Dark Mark, though I did not wish for Saphira to get it so early. But the Dark Lord was persistent, and my younger sister ended up with the honorable brand. Both Apollo and I were marked as well, though Apollo seemed opposed to the idea. Of course, he would never tell the Dark Lord that. I was so engrossed in my own thoughts of the summer that I didn't notice how quickly the train ride passed. Before I knew it, we were at Hogwarts, my favorite place in the world. I breathed in a deep breath as we exited the train, the woodsy smell filling the air. I smiled. Home.

We filed quickly into the Great Hall and waited for the arrival of the first years. Draco chatted with Crabbe and Goyle, his dumb as a brick lackeys. I giggled at their reactions to the events of the summer. Of course, Draco was not to tell them of the Dark Mark he had received as well. I sighed, melodically tapping my fingers against the table. Suddenly, I heard excited chatter. The first years were here!

I craned my neck searching for my sister's light brown hair. I spotted her as she was ushered to the front of the line. McGonagall brought out the Sorting hat, and Saphira was placed on the stool, and the hat placed on her head. I held my breath as the hat mused over her house. There was no way she would be in Slytherin, her personality being too soft for the cunning and slyness of my house. So where would she be? I caught my brother's eye, and he nodded. We had deliberated over this all summer, and we had a good idea of where she would be. The hat opened its mouth wide and shouted the house we had NOT expected. "HUFFLEPUFF!" My sister was a badger. I rolled my eyes and clapped, happy for her but disappointed that she wasn't in Ravenclaw with Apollo. She stood nervously and looked around. A older girl came over, her tie and crest yellow, and led my sister away to the Hufflepuff table.

After that, the rest of the first years were sorted, 9 of the 32 new students being placed in Slytherin. I made sure to know their names. Anna, Maybelle, Daemon, Eros, Kylandia, Selena, Dylan, Rory and Athena. As the new kids got settled at the table, I made use of my time by writing a quick letter to my caretaker and Draco's mother, Narcissia Malfoy.

Narcissia,

Saphira has been sorted. She is not going to be in the Ravenclaw dorms with Apollo. Rather, she is a Hufflepuff, and the first Aquadira to be placed in such a house at that. The ride here was… quick. I didn't notice much. Draco is doing well, as is Apollo. I do not know what we decide for the winter holiday. It depends on the whim of the Dark Lord. I will write to you soon.

Allegra

After I finished my letter and Apollo's owl Bacchus had taken off, I started in on my dinner, eating quickly. I always hated being in the Great Hall. Too many stares and glares from my classmates. I stood up, my plate magically cleared off the table. I grabbed my bookbag, and stalked off towards the Slytherin dorms. They were hidden under the school, in the dungeons under the Black Lake. perfect lighting and feel for the so called "evil" house of Hogwarts. I flopped on one of the beds, the green sheets silky to the touch.

"Long day?" I grinned and sat up.


End file.
